Kapitola 73: The Order of the Silver Dragon
Skupina se dlouze radí v ruinách vinárny. Tak jak to chápou oni, tak mají přesně dva dny na to aby se připravili na boj se samotným Ďáblem. Existuje několik možností jak tyto dva dny využít. Adrian navrhuje vyhledat Rictavia. Přecijen jim řekl ať příjdou za ním v případě že se něco hodně pokazí. A to se právě stalo. Poezie chvilku přemýšlí o návštěvě Krezku. Nechce nasedat do kočáru v místě které nebude mít prozkoumané. Stefanie doplňuje informace o Krezku. Krezk je prý malinké město na okraji Strahdovy říše. Jde o vesnici skládájící se z několika chaloupek která se táhne pod velkou katedrálou svaté Markovie. Město je zajímavé tím že je kompletně samostatné. Jediná věc díky které jsou obyvatelé Krezku závislí na okolním světě je víno z Wizard of the Wines. Razan nepříliš přesvědčeně nadhodí starý mlýn. Skupina se nakonec díky přesvědčení o boji rozhodne vyrazit zpět do Argynvostholdu. Pevnost jim dává největší šanci vyplnit alespoň jednu věc z věštby cikánky. Chrám v horách je mimo jejich dosah, Kazimir zmizel neznámo kam a o šíleném čaroději se zatím nic nedozvěděli. Skupina vyrazí po cestě na sever zpět k Argynvostholdu. Napoli je zatěžkán vozíkem s třemi sudy Grepáka a pomalu doprovází skupinu. Cestou se začíná nepříjemně zvedat vítr. Na křižovatce u řeky Raven potkají osamělého Barovianského špeha, který někoho hledá. Po té co odmítnout jeho prosbu s hledáním špeh odejde bez rozloučení. Zatímco vítr kvíli a trhá koruny stromů dorazí skupina před křižovatku k Argynvostholdu. Zde nahý mladý muž poskakuje u kmene velké borovice na které visí zavěšená panenka. Elvir křičí a neschopně se drápe na strom. V korunách stromů je slyšet lehký piskot, který může stejně pravděpodobně vydávat vítr jako loutka. Stefanie na svého mladšího bratra okamžitě nastoupí. “Co tady děláš?!” Chlapec ukáže do “koruny” stromu a vysvětluje že vezl loutku a spadl jak začal foukat silný vítr. Několik odřenin a modřin na jeho nahém těle funguje jako důkaz. Skupina začne zachraňovat loutku a Stefanie si Elvira odtáhne stranou a ujistí se že Gem dorazil do Blue Water Innu v pořádku. Urwin ho opravdu má a vyslal prý Elvira zpět i s loutkou. U stromu mezitím Razan vyčaroval kostěnou magickou ruku na kterou navlékl svou loutku Strahda, ta vyletěla do koruny a snesla druhou loutku. Loutka se nehýbe a všichni začnou podezírat Elvira že se zbláznil. Creepy Scarecrow Marionette Když už to vypadá že se Elvir rozpláče tak loutka opravdu promluví. První kdo si toho všimne je divočák který do teď hlídal Adriana. Přiběhne k loutce a začne do ní šťouchat rypákem a lísat se bokem. Ukáže se, že po smrti D4-N73 bylo sice jeho tělo zničeno a odesláno na Mechanus, ale jeho duše zůstala v Barovii. Temné síly daly robotovi ještě jednu šanci. Převtělil se do malé divadelní loutky strašáka. Navzdory tomu že to není lehce přijatelný fakt pokračuje skupina k Argynvostholdu. D4-N73 ve své nové formě jede na svém praseti. Skupina dorazí k velké pevnosti. Dračí socha objímá nejvyžší části věže. Zde Razan, zatímco porovnává své zážitky s Temnými Silami s těmi od D4, vyčaruje Magický dóm. Skupina se uloží ke spánku a stráví několik dalších hodin tréningem. Adrian se modlí, loutka se zabalí pod deku a Razan ukazuje pomocí iluzí Poezii několik taktických manévrů z jeho nové knihy. Železná Poezie také poprvé ukáže znepokojení nad svým zraněním z lesa. Zdá se, že jeho rána se stále nehojí. Kousance od vlkodlaka stále černě hnisají na jeho rameni. Ráno následujícího dne skupina vyrazí s prvními paprsky vycházejícího slunce. Ztratili už den, nemůžou si dovolit přijít o více. Železná Poezie varuje Stefanii a potom sám šlápne na past ve schodu. Studený závan z dechu sochu se zdá ještě míň účinný než minule. Skupina vstoupí dovnitř a zběžně projde místnosti které už viděla. Před vstupem se Razan zařekl že do kaple znovu nevstoupí a tento slib pevně dodržuje. Železná Poezie rozbije okno a pomůže zbytku skupiny (kromě loutky která chodí po zdech) slézt dolů na hřbitov. Razan okamžitě kontroluje (skrze okno) jak vypadá vnitřek kaple. Rytíři stále klečí před oltářem. Razan se zaklepe. Adrian procházející mezi hroby ze kterých něco vylezlo si spolu s D4 všimnou podivného muže který na ně koukal ze třetího patra zpoza závěsů. Stefanie vyjádří své obavy, ale zbytek skupiny jí ignoruje. Všichni dojdou k velké kryptě v severovýchodní části hřbitova. Adrian rozevře dvoukřídlé dveře velké hrobky a vstoupí dovnitř. Hrobka je prázdná. Jediná věc v ní je nápis v Draconicu na straně Mausolea. Paranoidní D4 skupině oznámí že nápis umí přečíst a že to znamená že tu všichni umřou!! Stefanie poznamená že jsou tu čtyři místa pro mrtvoly. Malá loutka kříčí něco o tom že tu všichni umřou a on ani nebude mít hrobku. Skupina pochopí že zde měl být pohřben sám pán pevnosti, nikdy se tak ale nestalo. Všichni se oknem vrátí zpět do hradu a pokračují do druhého patra. První místnost do které vstoupí se jeví jako pokoj pro hosty. V krbu se potom co se k němu přiblížil Adrian začne plácat malý kus čehosi. Všichni se připraví. Jak se bytost v krbu převaluje, ukáže se, že je to malý drak který se postupně skládá z popela a prachu v krbu. Adrian se nahne ke krbu aby slyšel co drak řekne a tak tak se malému drakovi vyhne. Malý popelový drak máchne křídly, rozpráší prach po celé místnosti a vyrazí ven z místnosti. Vyděšený D4 ho strefí jehličkou z flusačky a Razan se Stefanií se drakovi tak tak vyhnou v úzké chodbě. Havranodlak a němý bard si všimnou že dráček zamířil do druhého patra. Skupina prozkoumá ještě jeden pokoj pro hosty a pak vyrazí do východní části stavby. Zde Adrian šlápne na dlaždici která sepne past. Za skupinou vyjede ze země kamenná zeď a Stefanie jí stačí tak tak uhnout. V další vteřině se otevřou dveře na obou stranách hradu a z dveří vyletí duchové rytířů. Duchové Rytířů Řádu Stříbrného Draka Adrian který se po první ráně rychle vzpamatuje začaruje turn undead a zažene duchy zpět do jejich věží, čímž dá skupině prostor k boji. D4-N73 využívá svého chození po zdech a střílí z blowgunu jehličky. Poezie docení své nové kopí, ačkoliv nemůže využít jeho léčící schopnost. Prase po jednom neúspěšném útoku proletí skrze okno hradu a dopadne až dolů na hřbitov. Duchové padají jeden po druhém a Razan se Stef hlídají skupině záda. Stefanie pronásledovaná jedním duchem zjistí že útěk je marný a ošklivý úder jednoho z posledních dvou duchů zlomí a urazí Razanovi nos. Skupina se shodne že je na tom Razan (který začíná vypadat jako ošklivější Voldemort) čím dál hůře. Souboj je nakonec dobojován a zeď se rozpadne na prach. D4-N73 ve strachu o život svého prasete vyruší Adriana z velké modlidby léčení a ten ho kárá. Prase mezitím umírá v jednom z prádných hrobů hřbitova Argynvostholdu. V severní věži Železná Poezie najde skříňku se čtyřmi lahvičkami plných tekutiny které vypadá jako tekuté železo. Razan je po vyléčení identifikuje jako Lektvary nezranitelnosti. Po návratu do centrální části hradu najde skupina za jedním závěsem bystu na které je uřezaná hlava Stefanie. Hlava vypadá velice reálně (ačkoliv skutečná Stefanie stojí opodál) a má vybodané oči. Poezie si prohlédne balkón kaple. Vědomi si toho že jíždní část hradu ovládli pavouci pokračuje skupina do třetího poschodí hradu. Za závěsem skrze který viditelně prolétl dráček z popela naleznou rozbořené třetí patro Argynvostholdu. Pád střechy způsobil že celý prostředek patra je plný sutin a rozdrcených trámů. Cesta z popela vede za okraj vedle. Skupina cestičku následuje a vstoupí do Audienční Síně hradu. Západní stěna této padesát stop dlouhé a třicet stop široké síně je rozpadlá, což tvoří vstoup pro naše hrdiny. Zbraně a štíty které kdysi zdobily zdi leží spadlé na podlaze kde podlehly rezu. Velký dřevěný trůn, vyřezaný tak aby připomínal rozkládající se dračí křídla sedí směrem ke třem oknům na západ. V trůně leží spadlé, v brnění oblečené tělo, jehož jedna ruka drží ve velké rukavici velký greatsword. Weird Clown with Sword Ještě než udělá skupina krok do místnosti ozve se hluboký hrdelní hlas. “Go Away” Poezie a Adrian navzdory tomu pokračují do místnosti. D4 se okamžitě sesune na zem jako loutka. “Nechystáme se znovu útíkat” Zakříčí k trůnu mladý muž. Stisk kovové rukavice na jílci meče zesílí. “Jestli jste mne přišli zničit, vězte toto: Zahynul jsem při ochraně této země od zla před čtyřmi stoletími a kvůli mému zklamání jsem zatracen navždy. Nemůžete mne osvobodit od mého proklétí a ani bych si to nepřál.” “Hledáme tu mocný artefact! Potřebujeme ho pro boj!” Pokračuje v přesvědčování Adrian. Stisk na meči znovu zesílí a postava se pohne. “Jestli jste přišli osvobodit tuto zem od bytosti která se hostí na krvi nevinných, vězte toto: Neexistuje netvor kterého bych nenáviděl více než je Strahd von Zarovich. Zabil Argynvosta, stříbrného draka naděje, zlomil životy ryřítů které jsem miloval a zničil udatný řád kterému jsem zasvětil svůj život. Ale Strahd již jednou zemřel. Nesmí zemřít znovu. Místo toho musí věčně trpět v pekle své vlastní tvorby ze kterého nemůže uniknout.” Adrian po svém namítne že Strahd úplně netrpí. Léta si na hořícím koni, pije víno, tvoří upíry a čte si knihy. Razan se domáhá rytířova jména. “My name was Vadimir Horngaard, Commander of the fallen Order of the Silver Dragon And Strahd is not to leave this place or die again.” Pronese rytíř zatímco vstává ze svého trůnu. Zatímco se skupina snaží najít v mrtvém rytíři trochu pochopení obejde bývalý paladin svůj trůn a ukáže se v celé kráse. Jeho modré oči svítí světlem Revenantů. Obrovský Greatsword s dračí hlavou se táhne do úctihodné výše téměř dvou metrů a na jeho krku se pomalu pohybuje svatý symbol. Nepochybně artefact pro který hrdinové přišli. “A co lidé Barovie?! A co hrdinové které sem přináší mlhy?! To tu mají prostě umírat navždy?!” křičí Poezie. “Tak jest. Cokoliv mohu udělat abych zhoršil Strahdovo trápení a muka to udělám, Ale zabiju každého kdo se pokusí ukončit jeho utrpení…” S těmito slovy zaujme rytíř bojovou pozici a ze stěn okolo něj přiletí na obě jeho strany trojice duchů rytířů. Vladimir Horngaard (mínus modré oči) Adrian a Poezie si vymění rychlý pohled. Stačí krátké kývnýtí a Iron Poetry vyrazí s křikem proti padlému paladinovi. Za ním se skrze místnost roztrhné jasné světlo které rozežene všechny duchy až na jednoho do stran. První útok Železné Poezie Vladimir odrazí a začne souboj. Skupina dělá co může aby padlému paladinovi co nejvíce ztěžovala jeho útoky. Razan s prořízlou pusou udržuje na brnění Revenanta heat metal a posílá jeho směrem posměšky ohledně pálícího se masa. Adrian který mimoděch bojuje s duchem pomocí vyvolané zbraně ho pálí svatým světlem a brání se strážnými duchy. Stefanie se nenechává odradit spoustou šipek kterými minula a špikuje Paladina s obřím mečem dalšími šipkami. D4-N73 využívá opětovného momentu překvapení schováváním a běháním po zdech. Když už se několikrát Revenantovi podaří ohnat svým obrovským mečem snese to silná kůže a svaly Železné Poezie. Revenantovy oči září modrým světle a varuje svalnatého elfa že pokuď bude zabit jeho mysl přejde do jiného těla a on se nevzdá dokuď nebudou mrtvi. Poezie se při souboji neudrží a “něco” ovládne jeho mysl. Skrze místnost se ozve hrdelní zavrčení a Poezie skočí po velkém Paladinovi. Okolo proletí šipka z Razanovy kuše která omylem vystřelí D4řku ven z okna a Revenant za smradu škvařícího se masa z rudého brnění padne k zemi. Jeho poslední slova jsou “You are making a mistake..” To však vlkem ovládnutého barbara nezastaví. Skočí po padajícím těle a prokusuje mu hrdlo. Stefanie prolétá okolo a letí za padající loutkou. Adrian, který se snaží nedívat co vedle něj Pozie dělá velké mrtvole bojuje se zbývajícími duchy. Razan mu pomáhá. Stefanie doletí až k padající loutce ale ta jí v kritickém momentu proklouzne a s anti-klimatickým žuchnutím spadne na kámen pod hradem. Nahoře se mezitím Iron Poetry uklidnil a pomáhá s bojem s duchy. Adrian přichází o své strážné anděly, ale duchové padají k zemi a jejich ethereálná těla jsou rozptýlena. Havran který chtěl odnést loutku je dole mezitím svazován vyděšeným D4, který absolutně odmítá znovu letět. Nakonec se Stefanie vrátí sama a loutka opatrně vystoupá po vnější zdi hradu. Skupina chvilku řeší polohu křesla v audienční místnosti, pravděpodobně běz toho aby si uvědomila že židle lze otočit. S posledním padlým duchem se Poezie úplně uklidní a Razan prozkoumává předměty. Svatý symbol na krku mrtvého Revenanta je opravdu prastarým artefactem a Revenantův meč je +2 Greatsword řádu stříbrného Draka. Holy Symbol of Ravenkind Adrian si od Razana vezme podávaný symbol a začne se modlit k Lathanderovi. Skupina se vzpamatuje po boji a vyrazí prozkoumat zbytek Argyvostholdu. Adrian otevře dveře přes chodbu od audienční síně. Skrze prach a pavučiny jsou v místnosti vidět válečné prapory zkrášlující zdi velké místnosti v jejíchž centru stojí velký dřevěný stůl. Kolem stolu nad kterým visí velký lustr je šest vysokých židlí s vyřezanými draky. V těchto židlích je rozvaleno pět kostěných humanoidů v potrhaných chainmailech. Nastane moment ticha. Potom všichni Revenanti otočí své modré pohledy směrem ke dveřím. Jeden z nich, jehož zrak září rudým světlem promluví vrčivým hlasem: “Why do the living disturb the dead?”